


Storge- familial love or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards their children.

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DadSchlatt, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything, The only Schlatt tags I could find are inaccurate to the fic, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo is schlatts child, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wtf they deleted my tags, because I said so, but it’s Cute, he gets that hug dw, that’s such an underrated tag, wait no dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: “Oh! These... Uhm...”“Don’t lie to me Tubbo, did Schlatt do this to you?” Wilbur asked, his voice slightly rising.Tubbo gulped. He didn’t like where this may go.“Yes…“Wilbur stared at the younger. Schlatt had betrayed his L’Manburg, tearing down the walls and kicking him and Tommy out!Tubbo backed away until his back hit the wall. He had unsheathed his sword. Tubbo stared up at him, tears spilling from his eyes as his heart beat out of his chest and he shook. He did the only thing that he could do, he started to kick trying to keep him away.G0d wh4t d1d 1 d0? 1T’5 n0t b4d... ju5t- ju5t th3 pur3 4ng5t. !!!TH3 CH4R4CT3R5 2R3 TH31R P3R50N45! 1F TH3Y S4Y TH4T TH3Y 4R3 UNC0NF0RT4BL3 W1TH MY F1C 1 W1LL D3L3T3 1T!!! PL3453 D0 N0T 5H1P R34L P30PL3 1F TH3Y S4Y TH4T TH3Y 4R3 UNC0F0RT4BL3 W1TH 1T!!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, implied Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 19
Kudos: 369





	Storge- familial love or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this is not a ship fic!!! Please do not ship people who are uncomfortable with it like Schlatt is, it’s not a good thing.

Tubbo yawned and plopped down on his bed. Today had been a doozy and all he wanted to do was sleep. He turned over and closed his eyes slipping into sleep.

Or at least he would have if his window hadn’t opened. He groaned a soft, “Tommy?” Turning around he saw not blond, but brown hair, and a towering figure. He sat up mumbling a greeting to Wilbur.

“Tubbo, what are those?” He asked, taking a step forwards towards the younger of the two. Tubbo followed his gaze and reached up, feeling his barely grown in horns. (Schlatt had reminded him that he was just a lamb, his horns would eventually grow in as large as his and only time would help.)

“Oh! These... Uhm...”

“Don’t lie to me Tubbo, did Schlatt do this to you?” Wilbur asked, his voice slightly rising.

Tubbo gulped. He didn’t like where this may go.

“Yes…! But I let him, there’s no reason for you to be angry!” Tubbo stammered, palms facing outwards trying to shrug it off. That was the wrong move.

“Tubbo he changed you! Now you look like him. And what do you mean you let him? What are you, a traitor?!”

Tubbo flinched at his words before looking away, hands folded in his lap. “I-I like it! Schlatt makes me feel safe and I just want to make him happy! Th-that’s all.” 

Wilbur stared at the younger. _Made him happy? Schlatt had betrayed his L’Manburg, tearing down the walls and kicking him and Tommy out, but Tubbo had the Audacity to want to accommodate the man?! ___

____

Tubbo flinched away again, cringing. “I-I k-know that...” he paused to stop himself from stuttering. “I know that you’re upset and I know that it hurts not being able to be here in the country that you helped to found but I need you to calm down right now.”

____

Tubbo stood up, lightly griping Wilbur’s sleeves as he made eye contact, pleading to the kind man he once knew in the war.

____

Wilbur shoved him back down onto his bed. 

____

“No Tubbo! You betrayed the very country you vowed to protect! You’re nothing more than a dirty traitor!” Wilbur's voice climbed with anger as he reached down to grab the hilt of his sword.

____

Tubbo backed away until his back hit the wall. Wilbur had unsheathed his sword. Tubbo stared up at him, eyes brimming with tears and terrified. Tubbo did the only thing that he could do, he started to kick at Wilbur trying to keep him away.

____

“Wilbur, please! You aren’t in your right mind! It’s me, Tubbo, your friend! We fought together to establish L’manburg! Wilbur, please-“

____

Tubbo got cut off when Wilbur suddenly fell to the side, almost as if he had been thrown. It took him a second to realize that he had been. 

____

“What are you doing to my son?” Schlatt stood, anger clouding his voice. “Who gave you the right to threaten him, hmm? Leave now or else I will not hesitate to kill you.”

____

His hooves scratched the floorboards in emphasis. Wilbur stood up, clutching his side.

____

“This won’t be the last! I’ll kill that dirty trai-“

____

Schlatt lowered his head, lining up for another headbutt before Wilbur finally scrambled out of the window, seeming to have at least that last ounce of sanity left.

____

Schlatt locked the window before turning his attention on Tubbo. His poor lamb was crying and shaking with his head buried in his knees. Schlatt reached over and wrapped his arms around the brunette and sighed.

____

“I’m right here my lamb, you don’t have to be scared anymore.”

____

Tubbo looked up before burying his face in Schlatt’s suit. Slowly his crying slowed and stopped. Schlatt slowly laid Tubbo down and started to stand before he felt hands on his suit.

____

“S-stay? Please? What if he comes back? I don’t wanna be alone...”

____

Schlatt sighed and removed his tie and jacket before climbing into the bed with his son and holding him close. “Alright, Montauciel try to get some rest.”

Tubbo nodded, eyes already drooping as he buried his head under Schlatt’s and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Idk but I major in angst at fan fiction school soo- Naw but is it found family? Is it bio family? You may never know. This is so ooc please help- anyways Schlatt 2020


End file.
